Sometimes Thoughtful
by waterrain
Summary: America decided to visit when it was Canada's Birthday Day and he has some gifts for him after listening to a song.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. I also do not own the 'Yeah I know that you wanna be Canadian, please'. Anyway please review and Thank You. Happy Canada Day!

America was giggling as he listened to the Yeah I Know You Wanna Be Canadian, please. He smiled brightly and today would be the best day to visit Canada since today is Canada Day. America bit his lip trying to stop from giggling and then deep a breath before slowly releasing it. To be honest he was not sure if he would be able to resist giggling and teasing Canada, but oh well things happen and have to get him a present.

Canada smiled and he was rather happy today walking around smiling brightly at his citizens. He liked the fact everyone knew that he is Canada and the other Nations know it for today is his Birthday Day. 'Nothing can spoil it.' Canada thought cheerfully and then he saw America rushing towards him. He sighed lightly, but then noticed America had a present wrapped up in wrapping paper with Maples all over it.

"Hey, Canada! Happy Birthday Day!" America yelled out in excitement and then gave him a tight hug while smiling brightly. "I have a present for you." Canada did not say a word and he accepted it. He carefully unwrapped it for who knows what America decided to get have this year and then Canada saw it. What possessed America to give him a little statue that looked like a one dollar bill along with looking like one. Then he looked up and noticed America was covering his lips more than likely to keep from laughing.

"Why, America?" Canada asked calmly and looked him in the eyes. America started giggling and had his hands on Canada's shoulder while looking at him innocently. "

"The US has the money." America managed to say between giggles and Canada felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment. Then America handed him a basket and Canada accepted it thinking that it could be not be any worse.

Canada took a deep breath and then released it slowly before opening the basket. A gold Crown, a bottle of wine, cheese, a Kola bear toy, a picture of the Great Wall of China, a water gun, and a tape about safaris. Also discovered a small box of strawberry pocky, a paper fan, a bar of Swiss chocolate, and a small bottle of Vodka.

"See now you have it, Canada. I would of have gotten Socrates too, but I do not what Socrates are at all. Now you can be just as popular as everyone, but not more than me." America said cheerfully to him and Canada was speechless not even sure what to say to America.

**Please Review and Thank You. There will be more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

Canada had nothing to worry about for America decided to speak up again and he was smiling cheerfully at the flustered Canadian.

"Anyway, Canada. I have a great idea and it is that tonight I'll be sleeping with you." America said happily and he hugged Canada tightly. "I can help you with your gifts."

"America, What do you mean by sleeping with me?" Canada managed to ask and his thoughts turned rather perverted after all France had raised him.

"Or you sleeping with me. Either way we'll be sleeping with each other." America stated calmly and Canada's eyes were wide along with his cheeks being red.

"Do you understand what you are even saying? Are you even thinking, America." Canada asked quietly and he heard America's carefree laughter.

"Yep." America commented cheerfully as he placed the gold crown onto Canada's head and then grabbed his head. "Anyway, It is cold outside and let's go inside of your before we turn into Ice Cream."

Canada was dragged by the widely smiling and giggling America. He sighed heavily to himself for America always drags him around and his arm was feeling a little sore.

When they reached Canada's home that was when America placed the picture of the Great Wall of China onto Canada's living room wall and he placed the Kola bear toy onto the of the sofa.

"I'll put in the tape about safaris, but I won't hit play yet." America commented causally as he put the tape into the VCR and afterwards going into Canada's kitchen.

"Why me?" Canada asked himself and then sighed softly to himself. America returned with a liter of Cola and one glass along with a plate.

"I'll have the cola while you can drink the Vodka along with that bottle of wine and eat the cheese." America stated cheerfully and then added. "You'll share the strawberry pocky and the Swiss chocolate too, right?"

"Okay." Canada said calmly and he didn't bother to disagree with America.

" Happy Birthday and after this safaris tape. I'll do anything that you ask expect murder or suicide or me forcing anyone into doing something." America told him honestly and Canada gapped at him for a moment.

"So do you want to hold the water gun or the paper fan or both?" America asked happily and Canada stared at him for a moment.

"I'll hold the water gun while you can hold the paper fan." Canada commented calmly and he watched as America grinned.

"Alright, We can start the tape now." America said cheerfully as he handed Canada the water gun and then moved to hit play. America held the paper fan with his left hand while holding onto Canada's hand with his right one. America and Canada were both on the sofa.

"I picked out a horror safaris tape. I'll be here since it might be frightening to you." America said in a low voice and Canada mentally groaned for America is afraid of horror.

'I'm not the one afraid of horror.' Canada thought to himself and he looked briefly at America's already pale face. 'Why must America be so intent on watching things that frighten him? It makes no sense.'

**Please Review and Thank You. There will be more chapters.**


End file.
